villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Geiger
John Geiger is the main antagonist in the 1997 action film Speed 2: Cruise Control. He was a former worker aboard the cruise ship of the Seabourn Legend, and now a terrorist and a hacker whose bent on revenging the cruise line for getting fired. He was portrayed by Willem Dafoe, who also portrays the Green Goblin and Jack Lassen. Biography Geiger once worked aboard the Seabourn Legend, a cruise ship whose autopilot system he designed himself. However, he was eventually fired after he got sick from copper poisoning. Seeking revenge, Geiger plans to destroy the cruise line in revenge for sacking his job. The first thing he does is getting himself into a Carribean cruise on the Seabourn Legend, posing as a passenger and smuggling several detonators onboard. Inside the ship, Geiger hacks into the ship's controls and kills the captain by throwing him overboard. He then tricks the captain's first mate Juliano into evacuating all passengers, allowing himself to steal some jewels from the ship's vault. However, several passengers end up being trapped in fire doors in hallway filled up with smoke, and Geiger sets the ship to crash into an incoming oil tanker near St. Martin. Alex Shaw (the protagonist of the film) eventually caught wind of Geiger's plan so they and Juliano head over to Geiger's cabin armed with skeet guns. However, having antcipated this, Geiger sets his cabin to explode, though Alex and Juliano evaded the explosion unscathed. In the meantime, Annie Porter frees the trapped people with a chainsaw, and Alex attempts to slow the ship down by flooding the ballast doors before attempting to catch Geiger himself. However, Geiger evades from Alex's grasp, and explains through the intercom that he was the one who created the ship's autopilot system before his dismissal. As Alex and the crew finally catch up to Geiger's plan of crashing with cruise ship with the oil tanker, Alex attempts to jam the ship's propeller with a steel cable underwater, but Geiger jams the cable before taking Annie hostage on a small boat. However, Alex and a photographer named Dante manage to avoid the collision by turning the bow thrusters in the bilge pump room, which made the ship nearly avoiding the collision with the tanker, though it caused the ship to crash at a nearby shore of a St. Martin town before coming to a full halt. With the cruise ship safe, Alex goes after Geiger, who is about to escape in a seaplane with Annie onboard. Using a speargun, Alex catches up to it and rescues Annie just as Geiger loses control of the plane and crashes into the top of the oil tanker. He is unharmed by this, but as he laughs maniacally, a spark ignites in the engine as the gas leaks from its tank, which blows the plane to pieces and kills Geiger. This causes a chain of explosion that destroys the oil tanker, though the oil tanker's crew managed to evacuate the ship before the explosion. Gallery John geiger.png|Geiger realizes that his plan is going well for a star. Geiger hostage annie.jpg|Geiger holding Annie as a hostage by gunpoint. John Geiger.png|Geiger's mad evil look. Geiger's death.png|Geiger's death as he is engulfed by the oil tanker's explosion. Category:Movie Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creator Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Crackers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Anarchist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nihilists Category:Gaolers Category:Liars